


Brooklyn, Brooklyn, Take me In

by TheLawyersKeeper



Series: When it Gets Quiet [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Healing, Hurt Bucky Barnes, Hurt Steve Rogers, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Nesting, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Steve Rogers, Soul Bond, Wakandan Technology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 15:28:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16244495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLawyersKeeper/pseuds/TheLawyersKeeper
Summary: Bucky froze as realization hit him. Steve was nesting.





	Brooklyn, Brooklyn, Take me In

_Following a traumatic event, the quickest and most efficient way to help strengthen and repair a Bond is Domesticity. The Bond, a fragile thing, needs to be kept from unexpected and stressful circumstances. Activities such as work and travel will bring excessive stress onto a newly healing Bond. In addition, Bonds can be kept from healing by remaining in the place they were originally damaged (i.e.: Bond is damaged in a motor vehicle accident. The Bonded pair should avoid vehicles for at least 6-12 months)._

Bucky groaned as he continued to read the Redbook, they’d gone out of print while he and Steve were on ice. While he’d never admit it to Steve, this wasn’t the first time he’d read the homemaker’s magazine in an attempt to figure out their relationship. He just didn’t need to worry about getting stabbed for it now.

_Experts agree that the best way is to return to the place of the Bond’s origin. The positive memories will provide feelings of familiarity and security. This will release the agent into the brain required to prepare the Bond and return the invalid partner back to full faculties._

“Yeah, that’s not going to happen, ever” he muttered angrily to himself as he tossed it back onto the counter. Call him crazy, but he highly doubted there was a 1937 Brooklyn apartment in Red Hook around Wakanda.

“Perhaps I can be of assistance Sergeant?” Bucky glanced up as T’Challa entered the room, looking regal as ever. Bucky quirked his lips.

“Not unless you have a time machine” T’Challa looked down at the article and let out a small _ahh_.

“He’s getting better on his own, I just – if I can do something that helps him…” he trailed off and T’Challa nodded understandingly.

“When my father died, my Bond with Nakia was hit especially hard, as we were not particularly close at the time. I was unwell from the moment of the explosion until the moment I was back in her arms by Warrior Falls. We did not realize until we arrived, that my sorrow had affected her side of the Bond’s health as well. It was healing for both of us” Bucky looked at him quizzically.

“What are you saying?”

“You have experienced a lot of pain James, more than anyone I have ever known. And yet not once since the fall of Thanos have you allowed yourself the time to accept and reflect on what happened. You are so concerned about Captain Rogers, you have once again neglected yourself.” Bucky shrugged self-deprecatingly.

“S’just second nature at this point-“ he smiled ruefully before turning serious again “you said you might be able to help?” T’Challa nodded.

“My sister is very gifted, she had created a floor in her lab that will take the form of any design. She attends Coachella several times a week” Bucky snorted and the King leaned forward.

“She can even recreate schematics from a CAT scan of your memories” Bucky’s head snapped up.

“What?”

“You may not be able to find a 1937 Red Hook apartment in Brooklyn, but I assure you, you can find one in Wakanda”…

* * *

 

Steve’s head shot up as Bucky stepped into the hut. Soft smile on his face.

“Hey Buck” Bucky held his arms out for Steve and murmured softly.

“C’mere baby doll” Steve didn’t need to be told twice, Bond singing at the ability to be close to its partner. Steve pressed his face into the crook of Bucky’s neck as wave after wave of affection hit him.

“Where were you?”

“Had to go see Shuri, everything’s okay now” Steve pulled back and looked at him in confusion.

“What?” Bucky pressed a gentle kiss to his lips and smiled.

“Go pack a bag baby, I’ve got a surprise for you” Steve looked at him quizzically but nodded.

“Are we going back to Brooklyn?” Bucky made a face as he threw some of his clothes into an old rucksack.

“Sort of, it’s hard to explain. You’ll see when we get there okay?” Steve nodded and smiled at him, completely trusting his mate.

“’Kay Buck, I trust ya” Bucky grabbed his hand and led him out of the house, back down the long dirt road towards the palace in downtown Wakanda.

* * *

 

They were halfway down the elevator when they started feeling it. Steve still having no clue what was going on. Bucky’d refused to see the finished product outside of Shuri’s 3D schematics, he wanted to go in with Steve. The blonde grabbed at his chest as he started to hyperventilate, eyes filling with tears. Bucky found himself reaching over and gripping Steve as he felt the same anguish in his own chest.

He suddenly realized why T’Challa had insisted on them going down alone.

“B-Bucky!?” Bucky looked over and could feel Steve’s terror through the Bond and swallowed thickly, trying to hide how much pain he was in as well.

“S’okay baby doll. M’right h-here, w-were okay” he dropped his bag and pulled Steve into his arms. Maybe it was too much. Maybe they were both too damaged and this would be what killed them. Steve whimpered as the elevator began to slow its descent, legs buckling as he pressed his face into Bucky’s neck.

“H-hurts, m-make it stop. Please Buck, make it stop” the guilt added to the agony Bucky was in as his own tears fell down his face.

“M’sorry Stevie, m’so sorry” the elevator dinged and Bucky whited out from the pain…

* * *

When Bucky’s eyes opened, the first thing he noticed was the large long crack in the plaster above his head. His whole body felt raw, but the anguished pain from before seemed to have slightly subsided. He became aware of the ever recognizable _AoooGah_ of the old cars that used to pass their old apartment.

He heard dogs barking and kids laughing.

He could smell Mrs. McCready’s cabbage soup from down the hall.

“Oh my god” Bucky lurched up, becoming aware of the scratchy fabric of their second-hand couch under his palm.

“Steve!?” he fought off the disorientation and nausea as he desperately hunted for his mate, crashing into the old coffee table.

“Buck? Whoa, whoa sweetheart stop!” Bucky swayed on his feet as Steve rushed into the room. He was dressed differently, in a white wife-beater and grey lounge pants. Bucky looked down at himself and realized he was in the same thing – and his hair was damp.

“Wha-?” Steve rushed over and pulled him into his arms, cradling him as he plopped him back onto the couch.

“We passed out, the Bond sensed _home_ and it was too much for us and we fainted. I adjusted first and got us cleaned up. Turns out Soul Bond fainting can lead to a loss of faculties.” The two men flushed red and Bucky made a disgusted face.

“The clothes were here, not much, mostly comfort wear but it worked in a pinch. I started on dinner, just some broth like we used to have but I’m sure Shuri’s made it with super serum in mind.” Bucky looked around foggily and slowly pulled his eyes back to Steve’s, focusing slowly.

Steve was positively glowing. His eyes were bright even through the cloud of discomfort that was coming from the Bond’s healing process and every once and a while he trembled. Bucky felt relief flood his veins and Steve’s smile softened as it hit him.

“You take such good care of me Buck, always know just what I need” Bucky nodded and surveyed the room, catching his reflection in the mirror.

Bucky was positively _not_ glowing. He was pale with dark bags under his eyes, eyes strained and hair stringy from the seemingly never-ending pool of sweat he had forming. Even his hands were shaking. Steve gently grabbed his hand.

“Turns out your side of the bond has a lot more trauma than mine Buck. You were just better at hiding it” Bucky could feel Steve’s guilt but his mouth was too dry to say anything. Steve gently stroked his hair back.

“I’ll get you some water and finish dinner, you try to sleep a little more yeah? I’ll even see if there’s a game or story on the radio” Bucky nodded blearily and slowly lowered himself back onto the couch as Steve looked at him in concern.

* * *

 

“Hey Sweetheart, can you wake up for me?” Bucky blinked his eyes open and saw Steve kneeling on the floor. The noises outside had quieted and the room had darkened as though the sun had set. The radio playing quietly in the corner.

“Hey Stevie” Steve smiled and stroked the long hair.

“Heya Buck, think you can eat somethin’ for me?” Bucky nodded and slowly climbed to his feet leaning heavily on his mate for support. Steve kissed the side of his head as he set him down at the table.

“Eat up okay?”

“Where’s yours?”

“M’not hungry yet” Bucky’s brow furrowed.

“Eat Steve” Steve sighed heavily and bit his lip.

“There isn’t enough for both of us is there?” Steve shook his head.

“Everything’s exactly the same, right down to the groceries” Bucky grumbled and scratched his head.

“I’ll have to get her to fix that” he pulled Steve into his lap and brought a spoonful to his lips. Just like he had done in that apartment countless times so many years ago.

Steve let out a purr and didn’t even pretend to fight him on it, nuzzling him periodically as they shared the bowl.

* * *

 

The broth and water had really helped. Bucky was able to stand on his own steadily and began washing the dishes as _Green Hornet_ played over their little radio. This was the calmest Bucky had felt since the fall of HYDRA. The occasional pang in his chest as his Bond began sewing itself back together a constant reminder that this was real, that he was _here_.

He glanced up in confusion as Steve rushed into the living room, grabbing up their two bags, along with the ratty blanket draped across the couch and the sofa cushions themselves.

“Whattya up to baby doll?” Steve didn’t answer, but Bucky could feel the protectiveness radiating down their Bond like its own physical presence. He knew he’d thrown them both off by his physical response to the Bond’s repair. Neither had fully realized just how much Bucky’s Bond had been damaged, because Bucky had never let it show.

Steve pitched a low rumble in his throat and Bucky felt his spine melt at the feeling of safety that went along with it. That was new. He barely had time to investigate the source of the feeling when a sudden scraping noise took over. He glanced up in surprise as he watched Steve drag the metal bedframe from the tiny bedroom, leaving it against the wall in the living room.

“Steve! What the Hell!?” he followed his mate back into the bedroom.

“Steve, baby doll whattya do-“ Bucky skidded to a halt in the doorway...

 

The dresser had been placed diagonally facing the door, like a shield of sorts, and the old mattress was tucked into the back corner. The mattress itself was covered in a plethora of pillows, cushions, blankets and an assortment of their clothing. Steve had pulled the thick drapes over the window, the only light coming in from the soft, warm glow of the old bedside lamp he’d tucked into the opposite corner. Everything about the room screamed to Bucky’s Bond. _Safe, Home, Soft, Steve._

Steve looked up at him from where he was organizing the pillows and the one feather duvet to the perfect fluffiness, smiling softly.

“C’mere sweetheart” he extended his hand slowly and patted the space next to him.

Bucky froze as realization hit him. Steve was _nesting_.

He slowly made his way over to his mate, barely containing the purr as Steve gently pulled him against his chest. Steve kissed him softly and made quick work of their clothes, adding them to the pile and pulling their naked bodies into the cloud. Bucky felt himself twitch in discomfort as his Bond continued healing and Steve gently pressed a kiss to the back of his head.

“S’okay baby, just relax. We’ll be okay soon” Bucky could do little more than nod jerkily, noting distractedly that Steve had brought in water and snacks for them as well. Steve continued to run one of his hands through Bucky’s long hair, holding him tenderly against his chest.

“Hurts…” Steve’s forehead pressed to the back of his head and he felt the blonde let out a low sigh as he tightened his hold.

“I know sweetie, ya been strong too long. Blocked it down good and tight and didn’t let yourself deal with it before. We’re gunna patch it up now okay, we’re gunna fix it.” Bucky nodded numbly and laced his fingers through Steve’s.

“S’pposed to be takin’ care o’you” Steve peppered kisses along his shoulder and nuzzled into his neck.

“You did Buck, you took such good care of me. Always takin’ such good care. You’re the perfect mate Bucky” Bucky’s Bond sang at the praise and he pressed back closer.

“Let me take care of you for a little okay? Let me try to be as good o’mate as you are” Bucky forced his exhausted body to roll over and tucked his head under Steve’s chin, focusing on the golden energy radiating off him.

“You’re the best mate Stevie, so good to me. Love the nest” Steve let out another soft rumble and whispered softly.

“S’not as good as the one you made”…

* * *

 

_Steve pulled back, willing his asthma to calm down as Bucky continued to press kisses down his neck. He tightened his legs around the bigger man’s waist and moaned._

_“Buck… Bucky please” Bucky brought his head back up and looked at him, pupils blown wide and lips shiny and swollen._

_“You sure?” Steve nodded and kissed him._

_“I’m sure, we’re soulmates Buck, I can feel it” a smile of pure joy radiated across Bucky’s face and his eyes misted over with tears._

_“Yeah, yeah okay, okay c’mon” Bucky put the petite man down and led him by the hand to the bedroom. Steve gasping as he saw the Bonding Nest Bucky’d created._

_“S’not much, and I had to borrow the duvet from ma – she said it’s a Bonding Gift so-“ Steve looked at him._

_“You made us a nest?” Bucky scratched the back of his head nervously as he nodded._

_“Wanted to do it right you know? Only get one shot” Steve leaned up to kiss him again and pressed himself against Bucky’s chest._

_“Let’s go see how soft it is yeah?”_

* * *

 

“You loved that nest.” Steve snickered and kissed him lightly between the eyes.

“I did, you knew just how to make it so all the bones I had jutting out were still comfy” Bucky snorted and Steve wrapped his arms around him.

“What’s the point in a nest if it’s not comfy?” Steve kissed his nose softly and hugged him close.

“S’true, was the only thing about getting sick I enjoyed” Bucky hummed and nodded as he remembered. He’d press up along Steve’s back, guiding his breathing with his own and projecting a constant low rumble. The vibrations simultaneously keeping Steve warm and keeping the fluid from gathering in his lungs. Steve had often said he’d found the growling comforting, knowing Bucky was a constant presence keeping him safe-

Suddenly Steve’s constant rumble was making sense.

Steve was doing what Bucky’d done before. All of it. The broth, the nesting, the growling. Steve was taking on the alpha role. Letting Bucky bring his guard down enough to heal.

“Thanks Stevie” Steve brushed his hair out of his face again and moved to gently kiss the corner of Bucky’s eye.

“Just rest sweetheart, we got loads of time.”

* * *

 

The next time Bucky opened his eyes, the room was lighter. Now set to daytime. The familiar sounds flooded his senses again and Bucky was suddenly right back in ’37. He pressed in closer to Steve as the low rumble continued felt the arms around him squeeze lethargically.

“S’quietest my mind’s been in a long time” Steve hummed and nodded.

“Mine too, forgot how good it felt, just to lay next to you.” Bucky turned to him and studied his face.

“How you feelin’ Steve?” he smiled reassuringly.

“M’good Buck, still a little raw, but better than I’ve been in seventy years” Bucky nodded in agreement and felt the light hum of hunger in Steve’s Bond, he rolled over and grabbed some of the water and snacks he’d brought in earlier.

“Thought of everything Steve.” Steve’s eye sparkled as he quietly ate the fruit offered to him, pressing his answer through their Bond.

_Learned from the best._

“Remember when we made that nest in Amsterdam?” Bucky hummed noncommittally as Steve continued to run his hands through his hair. He’d moved to lay on his back with Bucky sprawled across his chest. Steve closed his eyes at the calm coolness of Bucky’s Bond in the back of his mind.

Where Steve’s Bond had always burned hot and golden, Bucky’s was cool and silver. Like a calm river or stream cutting through the burning passion of Steve’s personality. When they’d first Bonded, Steve had noticed right away that the amount of fights he got in declined, although he still frequented the back alleys. Contrastingly, when they were fighting in Europe, he’d felt Bucky pull from his once or twice before heading into battle. Like a pep talk only he could hear.

Upon focusing however, Steve noted the telltale tinge of sadness in the Bond, both still too weak to shield properly. He tilted his head down and let out another low rumble, lips quirking at Bucky’s automatic purr in return.

“You didn’t like that one?” Bucky breathed slowly and Steve felt him swallow thickly before answering.

“Peggy didn’t like it” Steve closed his eyes and mentally kicked himself. He couldn’t have picked any of the other dozens of nests they’d made during the war. Including the one the night before the train. Bucky curled in tighter, and Steve could feel the entwined Bonds coiling protectively around one another at the memory.

* * *

 

_Peggy’s Bond was red hot and as brightly coloured as her lipstick. Steve had barely had enough time to slam his shields down when he’d seen it after stepping out of Stark’s machine. He hadn’t realized that in altering his DNA, the experiment would also alter his Bond Cells._

_He’d done all he could to avoid it, especially when the first slivers of silver had wisped the corners of his mind at Azzano. He and Bucky’d had a long talk about it, and while Bucky had believed and agreed with Steve, the insecurity had danced along their line for weeks. Steve had done all he could think of to fix it, finally settling on creating a nest in their shared quarters while Bucky was at a follow-up appointment for whatever the Nazi bastards had injected him with._

_He just didn’t count on Peggy walking in the door exactly five minutes before Bucky, assuming it was Steve finally offering her his Bond._

_The fight between the two had been a spectacular display of primal instincts, Peggy’d even snarled as Bucky growled right back. It wasn’t until Bucky had confidently instructed Steve to lift his shields that the three had realized just how compatible Peggy and Steve were. Steve could still feel the anguished shatter Bucky’s Bond had made at the realization, the image of shattering glass permeating his mind. Peggy’d instinctively gone to the nest, DNA dictating her the winner._

_Steve had acted desperately, lunging across the room as Bucky’d made for the door. He’d growled out the most animalistic “mine” to ever cross his lips before physically throwing Bucky into the nest. Natural order had dictated that Peggy leave immediately and she did._

_But the three of them had never been the same after that_.

* * *

 

“You’re right, she didn’t. But we did, got to do it the right way all over again” Steve tightened his hold and kissed between his eyes.

“Even when I thought you were dead Buck, couldn’t fill ya with anyone else” Bucky smiled and contentment radiated between the two.

“It’s selfish, but I’m glad. Nothin’ hurt like that did” Steve buried his face into his hair and breathed him in, running a hand down his mate’s naked side.

“Never meant to hurt you sweetheart, only did it because I missed you so much. It was my only chance at getting to you” Bucky shivered again as another part of the fractured Bond healed and nodded.

“I know baby doll, I know.” Steve sighed and nuzzled their noses together, humming as he felt the planes of his mate’s body flush against his own. Steve began pressing kisses along Bucky’s neck and felt the brunette harden against him. Bucky pressed his kisses back and gripped his bicep, purring into Steve’s ear.

“Want you inside me” Steve took a moment as the words sunk in. He rarely topped. He pulled back and looked into the grey eyes and felt Bucky’s Bond loop around his own leisurely.

“Yeah, okay, roll over sweetheart.” Bucky turned back over and pushed his back against Steve’s chest, moaning as Steve began to prep him.

* * *

 

Bucky let out a soft whimper, squeezing Steve's hand tighter against his chest. His left leg draped back over his mate's waist as he gently thrust into his body from behind. Steve's left hand gripped Bucky's hip, his lips pressing kisses to his neck as he panted softly into Bucky's ear.

"Fuck, Bucky, you’re so tight" Bucky let out a moan and pressed his back to Steve's chest, reaching up and behind to hold the back of his head, fingers gently threading through the shaggy blonde hair.

"Kiss me" he gasped, turning his head to meet his mate's lips. He let out a high-pitched whine which Steve returned with a low rumble and Bucky gave himself over completely to their current role-reversal.

"Baby, you feel so good" Bucky tilted his head down at Steve’s words, watching as his cock disappeared into his body.

"C-can you just stay inside, stay inside me" he breathed, eyes slipping shut as Steve's impossibly warm hand closed around his weeping member.

"Mmmph, ah, baby, s’good, you’re so good" he smiled at Steve's involuntary hip jerk at his words.

"Open your eyes Buck, lemme see you" Bucky bit his lip and opened his eyes, head lolling forward and mouth falling open as he watched Steve's hand on his cock with glazed eyes.

Steve pressed his lips to Bucky's ear "Bucky, love you so much. Come for me sweetheart, let go for me. Come on" Bucky's vision became spotty as he continued to gaze down at his dick, mewing desperately as Steve twisted his wrist just so.

"…Again…please Steve… please baby, I'm so close… you feel- you feel so good" Steve breathed hotly against his ear, brushing back the brunette locks to press his lips to Bucky’s ear.

“C’mon sweetie, give it me. So close baby c’mon. That’s it, there we go” Steve pushed a wave of love through the Bond and Bucky was gone, head flying back into the nook between Steve's neck and shoulder. He let out a long low moan, lacing his fingers through Steve's as his orgasm rocked his body, white hot ribbons of cum flying across his stomach, chest and Steve's hand. His walls clenching and spasming around Steve's cock drove him over the edge, emptying himself deep into Bucky. Bucky let out a contented sigh and pushed himself back further, smiling and closing his eyes…

* * *

"No, stay" Bucky grabbed Steve's hip, keeping him buried inside his body. Steve chuckled warmly and kissed the back of his head.

"Bucky, I gotta move."

"But I feel whole" he whined, pushing himself back. Steve’s smile turned sad behind him, fully realizing the extent of the Bond’s damage and he pressed up against the older man’s back.

"There is nowhere I would rather be than here inside you Buck, but I gotta move" Bucky sighed, his hand reaching back up to softly play with the hair at the base of Steve’s neck.

This had been a common argument before the war. Only it had been Steve begging him to stay. Bucky had never complained, and would often stay buried in Steve for hours.

Tonight it was Steve’s turn to console.

"Okay, fine, but I expect excessive cuddling" Steve snorted and Bucky’s snarky retort died on his tongue as Steve pulled out, a quiet whimper escaping his throat. Steve held him tightly to his chest

"Hush Sweetheart, I’m here, you and me" Bucky nodded and allowed the heat of the Bond to envelope him. He pressed a kiss to Steve’s knuckles and hummed.

“Love you Stevie”

“Love you too Buck.”

* * *

 

When Steve woke up on the sixth day, the first thing he noticed was that he was the baby-spoon for the first time in over a week.

The second thing he noticed was the familiar low rumble of Bucky’s chest against his back. Steve grinned and pressed back against him, burrowing further into the nest as the arm around him tightened.

“Hey” Steve could cry at the gravely rumble, everything screamed home. And the Bond hadn’t felt this good since the day after their Bonding in 1937. He could feel the freshness of the nest from when they’d washed it yesterday, taking the time to soak in the old tub together.

Bucky’s trademark Brooklyn drawl was back and Steve could feel his entire body melting as he rolled over.

“Hey, how ya feelin’ Buck” Bucky cupped his cheek gently and ran his thumb along his cheekbone.

“M’feelin good Stevie, batter than I have in a long time.”

“Me too.” Steve curled into Bucky’s chest and Bucky pressed kisses to the crown of his head.

“Guess we’re gunna have to head back to the real world huh?” Bucky furrowed his brow in thought and shrugged noncommittally.

“Meh, we got time, no one down here but us. World can wait a little longer baby doll, dontcha think?” Steve grinned and pulled him in for a deep kiss, pulling the fluffy blanket over their heads and pressing himself flush against his mate. Bucky immediately grabbing his hips and purring at the closeness.

“Yeah, world can definitely wait” Bucky pulled him close and kissed him gently, the two reveling in being able to finally be together, even if it was seventy years late.


End file.
